mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Spys
You might also be looking for Spy, a rank in The Godfather Game. The Spys are a group of bounty hunters appearing in Manhunt 2 and along with Bloodhunts, appear more often than any other gang. Info Just like the Bloodhunts, The Spies are an organisation hired by The Project to capture Danny and Leo. They hunt on information given by the Project and will kill anyone or destroy anything in their way. They are sophisticated, asexual, highly educated and are highly trained killers. They appear in the missions: "Ghosts", "Red Light", "Safe House", "Bees Honey Pot", "Most Wanted", "Ritual Cleansing", and "Origins". Their weapons of choice are a crowbar, a sickle, a shovel, some light handguns, a sawn-off Shotgun, a stun prod, a nightstick, a Sniper Rifle .260, a Russ .37 SMG, a SMG-98 Ripper, a pistol and large scissors. Appearances Their first chronological appearance is in the flashback mission, "Ritual Cleansing", where they arrive at the Sugar Factory after Leo burns his records and sets off the fire alarm. But their first in-game appearance is in the mission "Ghosts", after Danny and Leo escape the Dixmor Asylum and they are ordered to catch them. Danny/Leo kills the patrolling hunters and makes his way to his old house and shortly after, more Spies arrive who are also killed. They later appear at the end of the "Red Light", where they set a trap for Danny, but they lose sight of him and he makes it into his old safehouse. In the mission "Safehouse", the Spies search the entire complex after losing him, to prevent him from leaving, which end in a shootout at the old Stalker's Theater. After they receive a call from one of the rich guys they get over to the Gold Town Hotel to stop Danny from finding Judy, but fail. At some point the Bloodhunts arrive and take over the hunt. The Spys are then ordered to protect Dr. Pickman, when Danny arrives in "Origins". Most are assumed to be wiped out by Danny. Known members *Stanley Wilson - Leader *Jay Robes - Second-in-command *Albert Jackson *Juan Marochichio *Troy Favelliano *Timothy Reddson *Marko Kabrinović *Sanchez Hernandez *Grimmis Grimes *Benjamin Price *Archie Grimes *Steven Booth *Alfie Wilkinson *Adelaide Walker *Agent 79 *Agent 12 *Agent 47 Trivia *Most of the Spies when killed have their mouth stretched and wears glasses, however, oddly, when they're alive they don't. *The Spies are usually nicknamed 'The Watchdogs'. *Some of the Spys wear the same clothes as Slender Man and are bold, closely resembling the myth. *One of the Spys takes the word Watch"dogs" too literally, which makes him end up acting like a dog. *They are the second most largest group of assassins in the world, and also work for the Project. They are behind only Sausage's Army of Colombia. **Furthermore, they are older than Sausage's army, yet Sausage's army still has more members at some point. ***It could be because of the fact that Sausage's army makes a lot more of video game appearances than Spys. Gallery Danny_killin'_a_Spy.jpg|Danny killing a Spy. Spy_jefe.jpg|Archie Grimes. Agent_47.jpg|Agent 79. Pickman_hiring_a_spy.jpg|Dr. Pickman hiring a spy. Kano spy.jpg|A Spy is trying to look like Kano. Agent 12.jpg|Agent 12. Spies.jpg|Spahz showing their guns. Danny_VS_Agent_47.jpg|Lamb VS Agent 79. Category:Gangs Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Assassins Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Organization Category:Antagonists